VegetaSugarChaos
by Krystal Fire680
Summary: Vegeta found two pounds of sugar. This means time for pure chaos.(COMPLETE)
1. Sugar, cows and meetings

Okies, people. Have you ever wondered what would happen if Vegeta found two  
  
pounds of sugar.and ate it? Well, chaos would ensue. YAY FOR CHAOS!!  
  
YAY!!  
  
Vegeta+Sugar=Chaos Chapter One ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta woke up one Saturday morning, and found a note on Bulma's pillow. It read: Vegeta,  
  
Trunks and I are going to a 4 day meeting. I'm sure you will find something to do  
  
in the meantime.  
  
Bulma  
  
"GAH!! That woman and her meetings!" He said as he threw it in the trash. He  
  
got dressed, and went downstairs, and made one of those microwave breakfasts.  
  
He had already learned to leave the oven alone.  
  
He was going to train in the GC when he saw a door he had never seen before.  
  
"What the heck. Here goes nothing." he said as he opened the door. There were  
  
two pounds of sugar coated goods in there. The microwave thing wasn't really  
  
that filling so.he ate the sugar stuff. This is not a good thing. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
DING!! DING!! DING!!  
  
"Goku!! Get the door, Chi-Chi said.  
  
Goku walked over to the door and almost fell over in shock when he saw who was  
  
at his house.  
"Hey! So, Kakarrot, how are you? Good? Good! Okies, well, I gotta go, oh and I  
  
would check out sugar.great stuff.yeah.great stuff.yep.gotta get more  
  
sugar.Sugar good." and with that, Vegeta flew off in the opposite direction, almost  
  
hitting a tree.  
"Who was it, Goku?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Vegeta on a sugar high," Goku said astonished.  
  
"This is bad." Chi-Chi said.  
  
Elsewhere, Vegeta was flying drunkenly through the sky, humming the Barney  
  
song as he went. He landed in a city, and ran up to someone and said, "Hey, human  
  
commoner! Do you know where I could buy a cow?"  
  
"Er.no," the guy said.  
  
"WELL, NEITHER DOES ME!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
Vegeta laughed insanely and ran off down the street. Shaking random people's hands.  
  
Vegeta burst through the door of a candy shop, and said to the sales woman  
  
loudly, "DO YOU HAVE SUGAR?!!!"  
  
"W-why, yes sir, we do." she said.  
  
"GIMME THIRTY OF EACH!!" Vegeta yelled like a maniac. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
What will Veggie do when he gets even MORE sugar? What will Goku do to stop the madness? Why does Vegeta want a cow? Why am I asking YOU all of this? Well, R/R and I'll put up the next chappie so we can find all of this out.'sept for the cow thing and why I am asking you people this. Ja ne!! 


	2. King Vegeta of insanity

Okies, my peeps. Just a few notes to reviewers:  
  
To ssjGohan: I will try. See if this one is longerer!! ^_^ What did you mean by 'our fic'?  
  
Me confuzzled...8_8 TELL ME!! =^_^=  
  
To Rini the Pink Haired Girl: O.O Veggie wants your blue cow!!  
  
To Neotokyo9 and her yami: I was thinking the same thing, YB...Thanks for the tip,  
  
Neo!! See!! I used it AND IT WORKED!! SQUEEE!!  
  
Okies, on with chappie 2 of the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta+Sugar=Chaos Chapter 2  
  
"H-here you go, sir. That will be...erm, 89.34, please." The freaked out woman  
  
at the counter said.  
  
"Charge it, and why is the sky blue?" Vegeta asked. He was chewing loudly.  
  
"I don't know..." she started.  
  
"I gots a secret." Veggie blabbed suddenly.  
  
"Erm...that's nice..." she said, trying to dial the insane asylum.  
  
"Wanna know what it is?" Vegeta asked, starting a dance around the room,  
  
having finished his sugar already.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"OKAY, I'LL TELL YOU!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Vegeta said  
  
insanely. "I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS, AND...HEY WAIT!! MY DAD  
  
WAS KILLED BY FREEZA...SO I AM KING!! I AM KING AND YOU ALL MUST  
  
ACT LIKE COWS IF YOU WISH TO LIVE!! NOW START MOOING!!"  
  
Meanwhile, Goku was trying to find Vegeta. All he had to do was follow the  
  
astonished people to where Veggie was proclaiming his title to all. He was doubly  
  
confused by the people trying to eat grass and mooing.  
  
"Erm...what are you doing?" he asked one of the mooing people.  
  
"King Vegeta wants us to. See, he's insane. God only knows what he will do if  
  
we don't listen. MOOOOOO!!" The woman said.  
  
"Oh, boy...VEGETA!! C'MERE!!!" Goku called to a certain spiky haired  
  
maniac.  
  
"That is KING Vegeta!! King!! So, Kakarrot...what brings you to my  
  
kingdom...heheh..." Vegeta said as he went slightly cross-eyed.  
  
"I've come to take you home." Goku said.  
  
"BAH!! I am home, fool!! This is Vegetasai, you infidel!!" Vegeta said as he  
  
bopped Goku over the head with a Pixie Stikx.  
  
"OW...hey!! Vegeta...I have more sugar..." Goku said slyly.  
  
"Sugar? Where? I want it!!! Gimme!! Sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar!!" Vegeta said,  
  
looking around wildly. He had started to bounce up and down like a giddy five-year-old  
  
girl.  
  
Goku grabbed a sugar coated candy and held it in front of Vegeta's face. "I got  
  
the sugar." He said.  
  
"Vegeta stared with his mouth half open at the candy. He looked very stupid. "I  
  
want sugar. It's mine...GIMME!!" Vegeta tried to lunge for it, but Goku held on to the  
  
sugar thing and backed up a few steps. Veggie fell flat on his face.  
  
"Oof...I want it!!" Vegeta wined as he sat on the ground and pouted. "KEEP  
  
MOOING, DARN YOU!!" he suddenly screamed as everyone had stopped to look.  
  
Goku had grabbed an armful of candy and chucked one as far as he could and  
  
screamed at Vegeta, "GO FETCH THE SUGAR!!"  
  
Vegeta woofed like a dog, and ran around in a circle before running off to fetch  
  
the candy. Goku followed silently, getting Vegeta to go farther and farther with the  
  
candy until...  
  
"More!! Sugar-sugar-sugar!!" Veggie panted as he stuffed the other candy into his  
  
mouth.  
  
"Yeah, okay...uh-oh." There was no more candy as Goku reached for more. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, waddaya tink? R/R as always!! I wonder if Goku realized that by throwing Veggie more candy...he made it worse. Until next chappie!! Ja ne!! 


	3. Teletubbies, bunnies, kitties, and goku ...

Okies, my peeps!!! New chappie time!! I want to say thankies to all of my loyal reviewers!! So here goes: THANKIES!! Did you people know that the title is actually Vegeta+Sugar=Chaos, but the site won't let me put that up? Okay, I will shut up now, and go on with the story: ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Vegeta+Sugar=Chaos  
Chapter 3  
  
"Sugar?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Heh...I ran out...there isn't any more..." Goku said, praying that Vegeta was  
  
not going to strangle him.  
  
"No more sugar, eh? Well...I am gonna have to say this: I WILL NOW BLOW  
  
YOU TO A BLOODY PULP!! GAAAAHHH!!" Vegeta said. Vegeta Tried to punch  
  
Goku's lights out, but punched himself instead. "OW!! How dare you punch the royal  
  
face, Carrot...heh...bunnies eat carrots..." Vegeta said, bouncing again.  
  
"Uh...yeah...right. So, Wha..." Goku started, but then Vegeta exploded  
  
again.  
  
"KAKARROT!! DO YOU DISGRACE BUNNIES?? YOU HAVE ALREADY  
  
DISGRACED COWS, BUT BUNNIES, THE ROYAL TRADEMARK IS TOO FAR!!!"  
  
Vegeta exploded, facing in the opposite direction of Goku.  
  
"Uh, I'm over here Vegeta, and..." Goku tried again, but Vegeta whipped  
  
around, almost fell over, and then screamed again.  
  
"SILENCE!! THE PLENATY FER DI-NO WAIT, THE PENALTY FOR  
  
DISGRACING THE ROYAL BUNNIES, IS...DEATH!! SO STAY HERE AND  
  
KILL YOURSELF!! GAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Vegeta said, messing up his first line of  
  
words and flew off again, this time, reciting the Teletubbies song, loudly.  
  
It took a few seconds for what Vegeta just screamed to make even a little bit of  
  
sense to Goku. "Wha-HEY!! Come back, Vegeta!!" he said, flying off after Vegeta.  
  
Goku could here Vegeta's "TINKYWINKY!! DIPSEY!! LALA!! PO!!" echoing across  
  
the valley.  
  
Vegeta was going very fast. He came to his house and burst though the door.  
  
"HEY, LALA!! WHERE THE HECK IS YOU?? I WANT YOUR PINK BOUNCEY  
  
BALL!!! I CAN FEED IT TO THE ROYAL BUNNIES!!! LALA!!!" he screamed.  
  
"Vegeta!! What are you..." Goku said, arriving a few seconds later.  
  
"Why, hello there!! Who are you?" Vegeta said with a dazed expression on his  
  
face.  
  
"Goku...but you know me!" Goku said, exasperated.  
  
"NONSENSE!! So, Goku, was it? What brings you to my palace?" Vegeta said,  
  
facing the wrong way again.  
  
"Erm, I'm over here, and I came to get you to calm down!!" Goku said.  
  
"That's good, Billy. So, what do you think of kitties?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Uh, it's Goku, and I guess they are cute, but..."  
  
"KITTIES IT IS, THEN!! DUMP THE BUNNIES, KITTIES ARE THE ROYAL  
  
TRADEMARK!! IT IS ALL THANKS TO THE NOBLE MIND OF STANLEY,  
  
HERE!!" Vegeta proclaimed to no one in particular as he pointed to Goku. "Now where  
  
did I put that sugar??" He said, looking around, wildly.  
  
"No more sugar, Vegeta!!" Goku said, frantically.  
  
"NONSENSE, BOB!! SUSGAR IS THE BEST THING ON NAMEK!!!" Vegeta  
  
boomed.  
  
"Uh...Namek?" Goku said, giving up, and grabbing a Pixie Stix  
  
"Yes, Piccolo, Namek!! We're on Namek, and I am King Vegeta!! Who are you?"  
  
Vegeta said, looking at Goku, puzzled.  
  
Goku opened his twentieth Pixie Stix and said, "HAHAHAHAHHAHA!! My  
  
name is Jessica!!" ~*~*~~**~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
Oh dear, we seem to now have TWO sugar high Saiyans. One extremely high, the  
  
other almost as high on sugar. What will the earth do now?? Who will the hero be, cuz  
  
Goku gave up and joined the sugar heist?? I am asking you stupid questions  
  
again...darn...oh well!! R/R, and I might put up the next chappie...but I am running  
  
out of ideas!! In your reviews, please put an idea, and I will use my favorite as a  
  
template and put my own stuff in it!! I just need a general idea, not a 3 page thesis. Peas?  
  
I need ideas!! Ja ne!! 


	4. The wrath of ChiChi Oh boy

Hiya!! Welcome to the next chappie of Vegeta+Sugar=Chaos!! I got two really good ideas from two reviewers, and I will try to fit them both in. one in each chappie. This one is about Goku and Vegeta raiding stores to get sugar from May-VeggieGirl1...but now I feel guilty for not usin' anyone else's ideas so I will try to put them all in at some point. Be patient!! Onward!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Vegeta+Sugar=Chaos Chap 5  
  
"HELLO JESSICA!!"  
  
"HI!" Goku said to Vegeta, who was looking for another Pixie Stix.  
  
"GASP!!!" Vegeta said (he did not really gasp. He just said it). "There is no more  
  
sugar!!"  
  
"Good God! We must get more!! But how?!" Goku said in a scandalized voice.  
  
"I don't know, Stacy...hmmm...maybe we could see if the woman has  
  
anymore." Vegeta said. Goku nodded so hard he almost hurt himself.  
  
"Great Idea King Fred...VERY good idea!!" Goku said. He turned around to go  
  
through the door...but there was only a wall so he ran into it. "OW!! Who put that  
  
there?" he said stupidly, and followed Vegeta...or Fred.  
  
They looked in every place in the house, but there was no sugar. "AW, CRAP!!"  
  
Goku yelled.  
  
"Never fear!! There is a shop down the road...WITH SO MUCH SUGAR  
  
WE WILL DROWN IN IT!!" Vegeta screamed to the wall.  
  
"Ingenious! That is why they made you king, Harold. You come up with the  
  
BEST ideas!!" Goku said. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I wonder where Goku has gotten to...Vegeta must be pretty bad..." Chi-Chi  
  
said as she looked out the window worriedly.  
  
"Uh-oh...MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!! You  
  
better come se this!!" Gohan called from in front of the TV.  
  
"This just in! A duo of crazed men has been raiding all of the supermarkets, bake  
  
shops, and candy stores in town! One, a spiky haired man, about in his mid thirties or  
  
forties proclaims that he is the King of the planet, and demands that everyone act like  
  
either cows or bunnies or kitties while they take all of the sugar. The other man, about a  
  
head taller than the first runs around yelling at people who stop acting like animals to  
  
keep going. Their names are unknown due to that they keep changing every four seconds.  
  
The second man seems to Be the first man's...er...advisor. We do, though have a  
  
general idea o what their names should be. The first man is either Fred, Harold, Joe or  
  
Vegeta. The second man is either Stacy, Jessica, Bob, or Goku. We will keep you posted  
  
on what happens each half hour." The little guy on the TV said. Chi-Chi and Gohan  
  
stared at the screen, open mouthed and wide eyed.  
  
"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOUR FATHER TO STAY AWAY FROM SUGAR!!!"  
  
Chi-Chi suddenly exploded. Gohan jumped. "IT SEEMS," she started again. "THAT  
  
GOKU CAN'T BE LET OUT OF THE HOUSE TO DO A SIMPLE JOB, WITHOUT  
  
GETTING DISTRACTED!!" Chi-Chi muttered something about doing it herself in the  
  
first place, stormed outside, told Gohan to go study calculus, and zoomed off into the  
  
distance in her car.  
  
"This is even worse than when Vegeta and Goku first started Robbing sugar."  
  
Gohan said as he turned back to the television. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"My dear advisor! What is next on the royal agenda?" Vegeta said as he ate  
  
another Hershey Bar whole.  
  
"CRAP!!" Goku yelled as he read the agenda he made two minutes ago.  
  
"What? Who? Where?" Vegeta said as he looked around wildly.  
  
"We're late for Kindergarten!!" Goku said as a Gobstopper fell out of his mouth.  
  
"OH, CRAP IS RIGHT!! WE BETTER GET THE HECK OUTTA HERE, AND  
  
TO SCHOOL!!" Vegeta said in a loud, panicky voice. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Well, Chi-Chi is on one of her rampages, and Goku and Vegeta are going to Kindergarten. The kindergarten thing was another idea from Mrs. Trunks' Mom, a reviewer, so THANKIES!! See ya next chapter!! Ja ne! 


	5. Kindergarten, and chichi figuring out to...

Sup, people?? I'm sorry for not updating in a while! Go blame writers block. :p ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Vegeta+Sugar=Chaos Chap 5  
  
"Alright, class! Time to recite the alphabet!! Ready? A B C D E F G! H I J K L M N O P! Q R S! T U V! W X! Y and Z!! Now I know my  
  
ABCS! Next time, won't you sing with me!! YAAAAAAYY!!" said the  
  
teacher in a crazed voice. You would be nuts too, if two men came  
  
into your kindergarten, demanding admittance...  
  
"Yay! Is it snack time yet, teachow?" said a certain spikey  
  
haired...er, boy.  
  
"Nu-uh!! It's pway time, Hawold!!" said another weird  
  
haired...uh, kid.  
  
"Shut your twap, infidew!!" said the first.  
  
"Never, you tywent!" said the second.  
  
"Goku's wite, Wegeta!!" said a little girl that was six years old.  
  
"NO!! Veggie's wite!!" said another of the same age.  
  
"Now, now, Anne, Christy, go play nice. And you other two...uh,  
  
k-kids...get a time...er, out?" the teacher said.  
  
Goku stuck his tongue out at Vegeta, and they both went to sit  
  
in a corner. After their time out, Goku and Vegeta started to scheme.  
  
"Okay, and then you do that, while I waid it!!" Goku said with his  
  
newly acquired lisp.  
  
"TEACHOW WOMAN!!! I DEMAND YOUR PWESENCE!!" Vegeta  
  
barked with his own lisp.  
  
The teacher jumped and said, "Y-yes?"  
  
"GET OVER HERE, FOOW!!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
As the now insane woman walked over to Vegeta, Goku slunk  
  
out from the shadows, and yanked open the snack drawer...  
  
"Do you have any idea who I am, foowish hooman??" Vegeta  
  
stalled.  
  
"Uh..." The teacher stammered.  
  
"NO!! I'M KING VEGETA, OF...uh...cows...YEAH, COWS!!!!"  
  
Vegeta said, as he puffed out his chest, importantly.  
  
"Okay...um, hail you?" the woman said. Goku waved his hands,  
  
ecstatically, and Vegeta finished his speech.  
  
"WITE!! GO BACK TO YOUR MINIMUM WAGE JOB!!!!!" Vegeta  
  
ordered. He leaped into the block fort he and Goku had made earlier,  
  
and saw Goku with a whole bunch of candy in front of him.  
  
"I dood it," Goku said simply, as he shoved a Hershey bar into  
  
his mouth.  
  
Vegeta nodded like a maniac, and said, "Yep. Good job."  
  
"Okay, class...heheh...t-time for, for nap...heh...time..." the  
  
teacher said, going cross-eyed herself.  
  
Christy and Anne gave out the mats, and made sure their mats  
  
were close to Vegeta and Goku.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta!" Christy whispered. "I saw what you did with the  
  
candy!"  
  
"So?" Vegeta said.  
  
"It was cool!" Christy giggled. Vegeta smirked and almost  
  
immediately fell asleep.  
  
"Goku?" Anne asked quietly.  
  
"Hn?" Goku said.  
  
"Have you ever seen a cow?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, why? I'm the adwisor for the king of the cows, you  
  
know." Goku said  
  
"Weally?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." Goku said, as he fell asleep (A/N: I'm surprised he didn't  
  
do it sooner.) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"GOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!" Chi-Chi yelled, as  
  
she searched the streets for the Sugar high advisor.  
  
"The madmen..." Said a TV guy as Chi-Chi flung past it.  
  
She jammed on the brakes, reversed, and stopped, nearly  
  
causing about twelve accidents in the process.  
  
"...And have last been seen entering a kindergarten, shown on  
  
the inset on you screen. We believe..." Said the guy, but what they  
  
believe, we will never know, because Chi-Chi already had zoomed off,  
  
to go to the Kindergarten.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ah, so Chi-Chi has figured out where our favorite Saiyans are!! Who knows...Will her frying pan come out?? I guess Goku and Vegeta decided to use their real names now...or could the effects of the sugar be wearing off...?? Crap, I'm asking you stupid questions again!! GAAAAAAAHHH!! *Smacks head with mouse really, really, really hard* OW!! *Faints* X_X 


	6. Oh Crap! ChiChi Messed up!

HI!!! It's me again!!! Sorry for not updating in a while. See, I moved, and my compooter was in a box for, like, ever!!! Onward!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"O-okay, kids, wake up!!" The teacher said, turning on the lights.  
  
"My head hurts..." Goku said, as he stood up.  
  
"Mine hurts more." Vegeta said stubbornly as he stood up too.  
  
"I say we leave. Why are we here, anyway, Harold?" Goku asked.  
  
"I don't know. It must have been your stupid Idea, though." Vegeta snapped.  
  
"It was?" Goku asked stupidly.  
  
"Yes." Vegeta said.  
  
"Okay, then." Goku said as he started to smile around at everything like an idiot. Vegeta was already leaving, so Goku started to follow...in the wrong direction.  
  
"JESSICA!!! I AM OVER HERE, FOOL!!!" Vegeta said angrily.  
  
"Oh, yeah!!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
"There it is..." said Chi-Chi furiously as she parked her car.  
  
She ran over to the entrance, and kicked over the door, saying, "GOKU, I TOLD YOU NEVER TO GO NEAR SUGAR!!!"  
  
"GAH!! Jessica, your woman followed us!!!" Vegeta said angrily.  
  
"I have a woman? COOL!!" Goku said.  
  
"GOKU, YOU ARE COMING RIGHT HOME!!! NOW!!!" Chi-Chi said, even angrier now.  
  
"Never! I have a sworn duty to the king!! I'm his advisor!!!" Goku said, as he puffed his chest out like he was incredibly honored.  
  
"He does, you know." Vegeta said, nodding like an idiot. Chi-Chi was just staring at them in disbelief.  
  
"I suggest you leave and never return, Simba!!!" Vegeta said, as he made himself look regal.  
  
"Yeah, cause Nala and Rafiki will rip your gizzard out if you don't." Goku said like one of those advice psychiatrists.  
  
"What?" Chi-Chi said, completely confused.  
  
"YAY!!! LION KING!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!" said a mob of kindergarteners.  
  
"Where? Where's the lion king? I gotta sign his peace treaty!!!" Vegeta said, whipping his head around.  
  
"I advise it." Goku said importantly, as if that made it official.  
  
"Uh..." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"OKAY, THEN!! ONWARD TO PRIDE ROCK!!! COME, LOYAL ADVISOR!! BRING YOUR WOMAN, TOO!!" Vegeta boomed, and pointed to Chi-Chi.  
  
"I have a woman? COOL!!" Goku said stupidly. He picked up Chi-Chi, and walked out the door, behind Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta blasted into the air, and Goku started a round of "The Circle of Life"  
  
"Dear advisor, please SHUT THE HECK UP!! From, Vegeta." Vegeta stated, as if he were a living letter.  
  
"THE CiiiIIIIiiiiiiiiiIIIIIRCLE...THE CIRCLE OF...kay, sorry..." Goku said.  
  
"GOKU!! YOU'LL PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND, ME?" Chi-Chi screamed angrily.  
  
"Dear advisor, please SHUT YOUR WOMAN THE HECK UP!! From, Vegeta." Vegeta stated in the same manor.  
  
"I have a woman? COOL!!" Goku said as he clapped a hand over Chi-Chi's mouth.  
  
"MPH!!" Chi-Chi struggled to say. She then took out her cell phone, and dialed home. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The phone rang, and Gohan got up to answer it.  
  
"Hello, House of Psycho Parents, how may I help you?" Gohan said as he answered the phone.  
  
"GOHAN!!!!" answered the receiving voice so loudly that Gohan felt dizzy from pain in his ear.  
  
"H-hi, mom..wussup?" Gohan said.  
  
"Gohan!! Listen carefully!! I want you to go get-" Chi-Chi started to say.  
  
"Oh! Oh! Tell him I said Hi!!" said a voice in the background.  
  
"I want you to go get-" Chi-Chi said ignoring the other voice.  
  
"C'mon, Tell him I said Hi!!" the other voice whined.  
  
"FINE!! Gohan, your father says hi. Happy, now?"  
  
"Er...tell him I said hi too...I guess." Gohan said lamely.  
  
"Goku, your son says Hi." Chi-Chi said, frustrated.  
  
"Who's Goku?" said the voice.  
  
"You!!" Chi-Chi said.  
  
"I have a son? COOL!!" the voice said giddily.  
  
"Gohan, go get Krillin and Piccolo. Tell them about the sugar issue. Now. Don't ask why, either." Ch-Chi said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Sure." Gohan said, too confused to really ask questions anyway.  
  
"OH!! OH!! TELL HIM I SAID HI!!" the voice said, followed by a cry of anger from Chi-Chi.  
  
The phone beeped, and Gohan stood there for a second, trying to stop his brain from frying. ~****~***~*~*~*~(*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~ Okies that concludes the latest chappie of VegetaSugarChaos!!! 


	7. Piccolo and Krillin are officially enlis...

Hello, readers. I regret to inform anyone who read my other fic (WITCH WAS PERFECTLY FINE!!!) Ask Vegeta! will not be able to read it anymore, because it was taken Off by the administration. Darn it. I liked that fic! If I did not post anyone's questions, I'm sorry. Well, enough depressing crud. Let's get on with the story!  
  
The phone rang, and someone screamed, "KRILLIN! GET THE PHONE!!"  
  
"I know! I'm not deaf, y' know..." said Krillin.  
  
He picked up the phone, and this is what he heard: "KRILLIN! KRILLIN, KRILLIN, KRILLIN!! YOU GOTTA GET PICCOLO!! FAST! NOW! HURRY! THEN COME OVER TO MY HOUSE!! THIS IS GOHAN!! HURRY IT UP!!"  
  
Krillin was holding the phone a foot away from his ear, and said, "Gohan! What happened!? Why do we need Piccolo?"  
  
"I'll tell you when you get here!!!" Gohan's voice said, and hung up.  
  
"Weird...I'm goin out fer a while, okay!" He called to an elderly man, sitting in front of a TV.  
  
"Krillin! Don't interrupt my exercises!" He said, drooling all over the carpet as he watched the lady on the TV stretch and bounce around.  
  
Krillin rolled his eyes, and left.  
  
Piccolo sat on the rock cliff, in deep meditation...only the most important thoughts could enter his mind at the moment...  
  
"I wonder what this strange disturbance is..." he thought through his meditation. "I also wonder why there was a strange disturbance in the force, Luke..I AM YOUR FATHER!!!" Piccolo felt himself think. This completely messed up his meditation.  
  
"Whoa...that is the last time I see that movie...that was as crazy as saying Vegeta and Goku were on a sugar high," he said to himself, shaking his head. Piccolo suddenly felt a familiar power coming up. It was Goku AND Vegeta!! They flew over head, Goku singing a song from the Lion King, and holding Chi-Chi under his arm. Vegeta was rambling on about signing treaties and telling Goku to shut his mouth...or was it someone named Janet?  
  
They shot over him, and Piccolo just blinked inanely after them.  
  
"Piccolo!! C'mon, Gohan wants us at his house, pronto!" Krillin said, suddenly appearing.  
  
"C'mon, let's go!" Piccolo said, following Krillin.  
  
At Gohan's house, there was a frantically bouncing Gohan, and when they arrived, he said, "Get in the house...get in the house..."  
  
When everyone was in, he told them about Sugar, His mom going to try to stop them, but her efforts in vain, and then getting a hold of them.  
  
"Wow. That must be bad." Krillin said.  
  
"I say we just confront them head on. That may be the best way." Piccolo said, standing up.  
  
"You stay here, Gohan. We'll need you if anything goes awry." Krillin said, as he followed Piccolo out the door.  
  
"There! There's the lion King!!" Vegeta said, as they passed over a pride of lions.  
  
"G-Goku...we aren't gonna land down there...are we?"  
  
"Jessica, tell your woman yes." Vegeta said.  
  
"YES!" Goku said to a tree.  
  
They landed, and Vegeta waltzed straight up to one of the male lions, not caring if he stepped on a few tails.  
  
"I have come to sign your peace treaty, Mufasa!" Vegeta said, drawing himself up importantly.  
  
"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!" The lion said, soon joined by many other lions as well.  
  
"Uh...sire...I say we leave...I advise we leave..." Goku said, with Chi-Chi wrapped around his head, not wanting to get eaten alive.  
  
When many of the lions lunged, all three ran...or two ran, and one was still wrapped around another's head.  
  
"I JUST WANTED TO SIGN THE PEACE TREATIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Vegeta said, running off into the distance, a pride of lions at his heels.  
  
Ah, it feels good to update again! Hope you enjoyed this Chappie! Dun't forget to R/R!! I don't like this chapter very much.it was more of a connector...oh, well, I just gotta get back in the groove! The next one will be better, PROMISE!!! 


	8. PICCOLO AND KRILLIN TO THE RESCUE! Or no...

Okay, people, get ready!!! Cause here we go!!! #######******************@@@@@@@@  
  
"GOKU!!! RUN FASTER!! FASTER!!!" Chi-Chi screamed.  
  
"SIRE!! SHOULD WE FLY??!!" Goku yelled to a lion.  
  
"DON'T BE A FOOL, JESSICA-ANNE-MARIE-BOB-FLAMBE!!! HUMANS CAN'T FLY!!!" Vegeta yelled to Chi-Chi.  
  
"BUT WE'RE COWS!!!" Goku reasoned, slightly muffled by Ch-Chi's arm.  
  
"WE ARE??!!" Vegeta asked Chi-Chi again.  
  
"NO!!" Goku said as he smiled like a doofus.  
  
"OFF INTO THE WILD BLUE YONDER, THEN!!" Vegeta said, taking off, Goku still behind him, but Goku kept bumping into trees because Chi-Chi was still around his head.  
  
"STUPID TELETUBBIES!!!" Vegeta said, blowing a raspberry at the lions. $$$$$$$$$$$$####################^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^***************  
  
"Look!! There they are!!" Krillin said, pointing to the two completely sugar infected Saiyans.  
  
"Oh God...it's worse than we thought!!" Piccolo said, worriedly.  
  
"HAROLD-KITCHIN-DUN'T-GET-MAD-GET-GLAD!!! LOOK!!" Goku said, pointing to Piccolo and Krillin  
  
"GAH! It's Freeza and Ginyu!!!" Vegeta said, looking around in a complete circle twice before finally spotting them.  
  
"Krillin! Piccolo!" Chi-Chi said, waving them over to them, and elbowing Goku at the same time.  
  
"FOOL! THOSE ARE EVIL VILLAINS THAT SHOULD BE KILLED IMMIDIATELY!!!" Vegeta said to the back of Goku's head.  
  
"Urk!! Krillin! Bring out the cookies! MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!!!! No, wait..." Piccolo said, quickly.  
  
"What?!" Krillin said, pulling out sixteen containers of cookies.  
  
"Uh...never mind!!! Just start bribing them!!!" Piccolo said, grabbing a box of cookies, and going a little red.  
  
"ROMEO!! JULIET HAS FLOWN THE COOP, HOUSES SHOULD BE SHOT, MONEY TRIED TO BITE ME, AND FRYING EGGS IS GOOD FOR YOUR LIVER!!!!" Goku screamed to Vegeta as if it made complete sense.  
  
"Couldn't have said it better myself, Ginger! Oh, and by the way, Dodie told Macy that Ian and Courtney are stupid, so Miranda said that Will Paterson has a fluffy hanky that displays the Cutesy pie Care Bear, and the Happy Fun Goo, Goo Care Bear!!" Vegeta said, casually.  
  
"V-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v..." Krillin said.  
  
"G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g..." Piccolo said.  
  
"STOP GAWKING, AND GET ME DOWN!!!" Chi-Chi yelled, aggravated.  
  
"S-sorry..." Krillin said, and quickly pried Chi-Chi off Goku.  
  
"HEY! That's mine!!!!" Goku said, yelling at air.  
  
"I'll hold them off...you go get Chi-Chi home," Piccolo said, quietly, Taking Krillin's cookies.  
  
Krillin flew off, and Piccolo took out one cookie, and said, "Who wants this?"  
  
Goku and Vegeta stopped their argument over if Cucumbers were Striped or polka dotted, and stared openly at the cookie.  
  
"ME!!!!!!!" they both said, lunging at him.  
  
"Piccolo dodged, and said, "Too bad...it's mine..." He took a bite out of it...he glanced at it, and took another. Can we all see where this is going? :) 


	9. Yoda, BabyBoy, PorkFriedRice, AND The Pa...

Hiya, everybody! In this chappie, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Goku are gonna...well, you'll see! I'd like to thank May-Veggie girl for this idea! Thanks so much!!!  
  
KEY:  
  
BabyBoy: Vegeta  
  
PorkFriedRice: Goku  
  
Yoda: Piccolo  
  
OMG!! I haven't ever done a disclaimer yet!! Not like I need one..well, here goes, anyway:  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ!!! NOR DO I OWN STAR WARS!! GO AWAY, LAWYER PEOPLE!!!*lawyers hiss evilly, and melt back into the shadows* ***********************************  
  
"OY! PORKFRIEDRICE!! IT'S CHICKEN AT 56 O' CLOCK!!!" Vegeta yelled to Goku.  
  
"OKAY, BABYBOY! WHAT'S ON A TV GUIDE??!!" Goku yelled.  
  
"MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU, LUKE!! TRUST YOUR FEELINGS, NOT YOUR EYE, AND THE POD RACE WILL BE THE DOWNFALL OF DARTH VADER, AND PADME CAN BE A YOUNG PADAWAN!!!" Piccolo screamed.  
  
"WHAT??" both Goku and Vegeta said.  
  
"PADAWAN, FOOL!!!" Piccolo screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Will you all just SHUT UP!!! You're an inch away from each other!!!" Krillin said, cutting off Chi-Chi's stream of insults.  
  
"KRILLIN!! YOU ARE IN NO PLACE TO BE GIVING ORDERS!!!" Chi-Chi said angrily. Krillin sweat dropped. This was true...he was tied back-to-back with Chi-Chi, hanging from a rope that Vegeta was holding.  
  
"Well, that's what you get for taking my...er...my...BabyBoy, What is that again?" Goku said.  
  
"That's your woman, PorkFriedRice, YOU IDIOT!!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"I have a woman?? COOL!!" Goku said, smiling like a dope...again...  
  
"May I tell a story, Sire?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure..." Vegeta said weirdly.  
  
"Piccolo cleared his throat, and said, "Off in a galaxy, far, far, away..."  
  
Chi-Chi's left eye twitched as her brain slowly disintegrated. Krillin, moaned as he heard this story for the 456,762nd time this hour. *****************************************  
(AN: THIS IS MAY-VEGGIES GIRL'S IDEA!! THANKIES!!)  
"Hey Korin...what th' heck are-HEY!! It's Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, and Chi-Chi!! Odd way to travel..." Yajirobe said, looking out the balcony-rail-thingy in Korin's Tower.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!!" Korin said as he waddled over in a huff. "Why would VEGETA fly around with GOKU an' PICCOLO, carrying GOKU'S WIFE an' KRILLIN tied together, if something wasn't screwed up??!!"  
  
"Uuuuuh...cause' he's an idiot?" Yajirobe said stupidly.  
  
Korin was about to reply, when the trio and their captives arrived.  
  
"Shove, shove, off, off!!" Vegeta said, in another one of his weird stages.  
  
"As BabyBoy's advisor, I advise you to do as he says, be order of me, PorkFriedRice!!" Goku said.  
  
"Go, and may the force be with you!!" Piccolo said, picking them both up, and dropping them over the side.  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" They screamed, as the three watched them fall down, and down, and down, and down...  
  
"Will they be okay, Yoda?" Goku asked.  
  
"Who, who, Cares, cares?" Vegeta said, walking off.  
  
"Will be with them, the force will..." Piccolo said, making his voice sound like Yoda's.  
  
Vegeta looked around, and said, "Welcome, to The Palace of VEGETA!!" ************************************************* the end!! What do you think? I'll try to update soon, guys!! 


	10. Harry Potter, and three magnificent spee...

Hi, people. I'm sorry for not updating again...I just couldn't think of anything...But now I did... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Last chapter, stupid lawyers. GO AWAY!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I love bananas! For ever are they yellow...until they rot and get all nasty, and taste nasty and look nasty and..ARE NASTY!!!" Goku said from his little pedestal thing.  
  
"B-beautiful...just, beautiful..." Vegeta said from a fold out chair and he wiped a tear from his eye as he clapped.  
  
"Beautiful, that was..." Piccolo said.  
  
"Why are you talking backwards??" Krillin asked.  
  
"TALKING BACKWARDS IS NOT WHAT I AM DOING, LUKE!!!" Piccolo barked, as he bopped Krillin.  
  
"Okay, your turn, BabyBoy..." Goku said as he walked away.  
  
Vegeta yipped, ran over to the pedestal, and said: POPCORN!!!!! Thank you..." and walked to an empty seat next to his advisor.  
  
"Th-that...was so...so SAD!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Goku said, bursting into tears. No one noticed.  
  
"My turn, it is..." Piccolo said. Krillin twitched weirdly.  
  
"Long ago, in a galaxy far, far away..."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Chi-Chi screamed; her sanity completely lost.  
  
"That looks fun!! Lets all do it!!!" Goku chirped.  
  
"What??!! You idiot!! That was possibly the most Stupid thing you have ever said!!!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"YES!! There is still hope yet!!!" Chi-Chi said happily.  
  
"THANK YOU, KAMI!!!!!" Krillin screeched.  
  
"The king has to pass the order, Stanley, you know that, you silly goose!!!!!!" Vegeta said with a stupid grin.  
  
"No..." Chi-Chi cried.  
  
"NEVER MIND!!!!" Krillin cried himself.  
  
"On the count of three! One...two...sixty- four...twenty...cow...butter...food...I like food!!!" Goku said.  
  
"Me too!!" Vegeta said, bouncing again, completely forgetting screaming no.  
  
"Harry Potter," Piccolo said.  
  
"I'm here!" Vegeta said.  
  
"Hermione Granger..." Piccolo said.  
  
"Yes?" Goku said making his voice go up high like a girl's.  
  
"Good...Potions class will now commence! SIT DOWN, POTTER!!!" Piccolo said, as Vegeta sat, glaring angrily at Piccolo/Professor Snape.  
  
Krillin said, "If they want a Ron, I'm not gonna be im'" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Yeah, I know it stank...but my next chapter will have you rolling! PROMISE! ^_~* 


	11. JINGLE BELLS, YAMCHA SMELLS, KAMI LAID A...

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeello!!! I'm so back!! Yeehaw!!! I'm also SOOOOOO SUGAR HIGH!!! WOO, YEAH!! THANKS CAT!  
  
Disclaimer: Again, chap before last, stupit!   
  
"Hey Hermione, how do you pour a beef pattie?" Vegeta asked Goku.  
  
"By Hopping on one foot and singing Yankee Doodle three times in a row, Harry! If you had listened to Professor McBinns, you would have known!" Goku said in an irritating high pitched voice.  
  
"POTTER! GRANGER!!! SHADDUP!!! I'M NOT DONE WRITING DOWN THE POTIONS ANTOLOPE!!!" Piccolo barked.  
  
"Sorry Professor...But you like snakes and sicked a flippin' huge one on Draco and Ron threw up a bludger, Hermione got the hiccups in December JINGLE BELLS!!!" Vegeta said.  
  
"Shut up Potter. Now...Miss Granger...What do you get when you infuse the root of asphodel and wormwood?" Piccolo said.  
  
"Uh...Fried chicken, a cow, a bat, I love roosters, a horsie, a balloonie, a flower, a rainbow, J'ai 36 ans, Qu'est-ce que tu n'aime pas??!!" Goku screeched.  
  
"Chi-Chi, since when does Goku know French?" Krillin asked.  
  
"I have no idea..." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"I LIKE FRENCH FRIES!!!" Vegeta said.  
  
"I LIKE FRENCH TOAST!!" Goku said.  
  
"I LIKE DONUTS!!" Piccolo said.  
  
"Jingle bells, Yamcha smells, Kami laid an egg, the Dragon Balls, hit a wall, and Frieza is so gay, HEY!!!" Vegeta sang happily.  
  
"THAT'S MY FAVORITE SONG!!!" Goku screeched like a screaming fangirl.  
  
"I say we sing it altogether on the lookout so the whole world can hear!" Piccolo said cheerily. (A/N: scary thought...Piccolo cheery....)  
  
So Vegeta grabbed Krillin and Chi-Chi's rope, and He and Goku hovered just below the lookout as Piccolo went up to get Dendae out of the lookout with Mr. Popo.  
  
"Hey, Piccolo, what's up?" Dendae called.  
  
"Vegeta's up. He's completely sugar high with Goku. They're in Satan city, so go ahead of me, and I'll catch up. I've got to do something..." Piccolo said seriously.  
  
"Oh god...or oh me...whatever, c'mon, Mr. Popo! We gotta go!" Dendae said, going off with Popo.  
  
Piccolo hung his head over the side and said "I did it!!"  
  
"Good. For a second, I thought you were going to tell..." Vegeta said, glaring.  
  
"Naw. Okay, one...two...three! JINGLE BELLS, YAMCHA SMELLS, KAMI LAID AN EGG, THE DRAGON BALLS, HIT A WALL, AND FRIEZA IS SO GAY, HEY! JINGLE BELLS..." Goku said in unison with Vegeta and Piccolo.  
  
After the second verse, Piccolo quietly receded and untied Krillin and Chi-Chi.  
  
"What? I thought-" Krillin started.  
  
"Shush! It's a ploy! Now shut up and follow me!" Piccolo hissed. Vegeta and Goku were still singing drunkenly. Piccolo led the two captives silently off the lookout, and down towards Satan City. So...is Piccolo really okay...or is he still infected with sugar? Find out in the next chap of VEGETASUGARCHAOS!! 


	12. WAR!

Hello, loyal reviewers! I'm here with the next chap! I know that most of you aren't reading this, so if you are, please write this passage in your review:  
  
If a donut had three angles, would a puffer fish have a frog in December Santee Clause and a bow Romeo and hoses a cow in June a sheep in a fruit loops!!  
  
Thanx  
  
Oh, and I don't have anything against the French. In fact, I am part French myself. I'm sorry if I offended anyone. Gomen Nasai.  
  
OH!! And yes, Ask Vegeta is gone. Not because I wanted it to be, but the admin. At fanfiction.net took it down. I hated that.but I'll get it back! GO US!!!  
  
Stuff in (...) are my own little notes. Read on! @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Piccolo flew for a long while, and Chi-Chi was about to ask Krillin something.  
  
"Krillin...how do we know that Piccolo is really okay? He could still be sugar high," she said.  
  
"You're right. Hey Piccolo!" Krillin shouted. "Are you still sugar high?"  
  
"..." was piccolo's answer.  
  
"Yup. That's him!" Krillin said. Chi-Chi sweat-dropped.  
  
"Guys..." Piccolo said seriously.  
  
"Yeah?" Krillin said.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"I wanna play wit a yo-yo..." Piccolo mumbled.  
  
"What?!" Chi-Chi screeched.  
  
"Uh..." Krillin said.  
  
"I WANNA PLAY WIT A YO-YO, STUPIT!!! YO-YO!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND, CRAPIT?!!!" Piccolo barked.  
  
Krillin stopped in midair, with Chi-Chi in his arms, his left eye twitching.  
  
"Krillin...K-Krillin...KRILLIN, MOVE!!!" Chi-Chi yelled, and Krillin took off, Piccolo flying behind them, demanding his yo-yo.  
  
"We won't make it!! I'm too stupid and bald!!! WAAAAHHAAAAGH!!!!" Krillin said, bawling like a baby.  
  
"You dope!!! Keep flying!!!" Chi-Chi said, slapping his bald head.  
  
"OW!! TH-THAT HURT...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!" Krillin said, crying harder. (A/N: Yeah, I hate Krillin...can you tell? No offence to all Krillin luvers...  
  
"Krillin!!! I autta-yeek!" Chi-Chi said, but yelped when she tried to hit him because...  
  
"YO-YO, DARN IT!!!" Piccolo barked, and knocked Krillin out. (*cackles evilly, realizes people are reading* uh.YEAH!!!*Runs off*) Then he grabbed Chi-Chi and flew back towards the lookout.  
  
****************************************************************** *back at lookout*  
  
"...AND FREEZA IS SOOOOOOooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooo GAY!!!!!! Hey.where's Yoda?" Vegeta said, looking around wildly.  
  
"BOX, DOORKNOB, CRAPIN' ON FRIDAY IN A...uh...BOX!!! Maybe he went to fry some eggs. Tis' good for your liver, you know..." Goku said.  
  
"Loyal advisor...you're fired," Vegeta said, looking the wrong way...again...  
  
"NUUUU!! CRUEL WORLD!!! WHY MUST IT END LIKE THIS...I like chicken, I like liver, Meow Mix, Meow Mix, please deliver..."  
  
"But you are reappointed as the royal fry cook...we all needs healthy livers, you know..." Vegeta said, as he turned into the right direction, but still not looking at Goku.  
  
Suddenly, Piccolo arrived on the lookout. "I've come for your liver," he said.  
  
"Scoundrel!" Vegeta said, gasping.  
  
"I COOK, AND I SLAVE OVER A HOT OVEN ALL DAY, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!" both Goku and Chi-Chi screamed at the same time.  
  
"Why do you have the bald one and Cindy's woman under your arms?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"Wha?? OH YEAH!!! THAT'S MINE, GIVE IT BACK!!!" Goku said, pointing at Chi-Chi.  
  
"NU-UH!! IT'S MINE!!!" Piccolo said.  
  
"I'M NOT AN IT!!" Chi-Chi snapped.  
  
"NU-UH!!" Vegeta said.  
  
"YEAH-HUH!!" Piccolo said, sticking his tongue out.  
  
"NU-UH!"  
  
"YEAH-HUH!!"  
  
"NU-UH!!!"  
  
"YAEH-HUH!!!!"  
  
"YEAH-HUH!!!"  
  
"NU-UH!!!!!"  
  
"YEAH-HUH!!"  
  
"NU-UH, AND THAT'S FINAL!!!" Piccolo yelled.  
  
"FINE!" Vegeta said.  
  
"Good..." Piccolo said.  
  
"HA-HA!! I JUST BUGS-BUNNEYED YOU!!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"DOH! ^%$#$%^&*(^##@@$^^%$$^%^&&%$#%^%%^&&#$!!!! THIS MEANS WAR!!!!!" Piccolo yelled, and jumped into the air. "IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FRIENDS AGAIN, WIN THE SURPRIZE ATTACK I'M PLANNING TOMARROW AT 4:00!! AND YOUR LITTLE DOG, TOO!!!"  
  
And with that, he flew off.  
  
"We must take immediate action! Want a fried egg? Good for your liver.." Goku said, enticingly. ************************************************************************  
WOO!! I'M WEIRD!!! R/R please! 


	13. The peak of Horror!

I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!! WOO!!! Sorry, people for not updating since forever. I'm glad you all read the before-an'-after notes! Awright, without further ado, lets get this on! ***********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"No, that won' work, he'll be expecting that....." Goku said, scratching his chin.  
  
"Let's go around the corner....." Vegeta said.  
  
"BINGO!!" Goku said, waving his arms.  
  
"Kathy, you don't say bingo in Parcheesi. You say DOLPHIN!!!" Vegeta said, closing the Chutes-and-Ladders board. It was 6:15, and Piccolo still hadn't shown up.  
  
"Hey, BabyBoy? What's a Piccolo?" Goku said, chewing a piece of gum.  
  
"A small woodwind instrument used in an orchestra. WHERE'D YOU GET THE GUM?!" Vegeta said, running around in little circles.  
  
"In that annoying fat guy's closet!" Goku said, indicating Yajirobe's closet.  
  
"Gimme!!!" Vegeta said, lunging at the closet.  
  
He attacked the closet, relinquishing a huge pile of gum. He examined them. His eyes grew wide.  
  
"Judy....." he said, dropping it.  
  
"Wha?" Goku said.  
  
Vegeta turned toward him, his eyes wide with horror. "It's sugar free!!!"  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!" Goku screamed, running around frantically. He spat his gum out the window.  
  
"THE HORROR! THE ABSOLUTE, UNADALTERED, PG-13 HORROR!!!" Vegeta said, jumping away from the accursed gum.  
  
They ran around the room, stopped, looked at the pile, and started running and screaming again.....and again.....and again..... #############################With Piccolo################################  
  
"Then Barbie took Ken and made him wear Stacey's overalls!" Piccolo said, using three leaves in place of that annoying doll and her friends who we all hate so much. Chi-Chi was dangling from a tree, tied up, yet again. Krillin was just across from her, dangling as well.  
  
"Now what?" Krillin said.  
  
"Now I use my cell phone again.....Muahahahaha....." Chi-Chi said, wriggling a bit to reach her phone. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Gohan&&&&&&&&  
  
"Well, the phone hasn't rung for a while, so—"  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Never mind....." Gohan said.  
  
"Gohan, Piccolo is sugar high, Krillin just is useless, and your father and Vegeta are going to kill us all!!!" Chi-Chi wailed on the other side of the phone.  
  
".....Kay?" Gohan said.  
  
"GO GET HELP!!!" she screeched.  
  
"Yes, mom....." Gohan said.  
  
"ARE YOU STUDYING?!"  
  
Click, went the phone..... ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Back at the tower, Goku's gum that he spit out the window gained so much momentum in falling, that it hit that little Native American guy that lives under the tower, and it killed him!  
Goku and Vegeta have built a fort, blockading themselves from the evil pile of gum.  
"Advisor Fuzzy Chicken, do you copy?" Vegeta said, talking into his hand as if it were a Walkie-Talkie.  
  
"But I'm the Fry cook, now!" Goku said.  
  
"YOU'RE FIRED!!" Vegeta barked.  
  
"GAH!"  
  
"Now you're the advisor again....."  
  
"YAY!!!"  
  
As you could see, the situation was getting worse! Gohan was on his way to the tower, to stop this himself!!! @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ READER POLL, READER POLL!!! Do you want Gohan to get sugar high, or should he be the wonderful savior, who everyone kept ignoring? YOUR CALL! R/R!! 


	14. Gohan and the Nursury Rhyms

YO! Okaysie, about seventy-five percent of you wanted Gohan to be sugar high, while the other twenty-five percent said not to.  
  
So Gohan is sugar high!!! WHEEE!!!!! GO INSANITY!!! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I can't believe this has gotten so out of hand! Plus, Vegeta, of all people started it.....gawd, it's like there's some weird girl in America writing this whole thing on a website, and making it happen!" Gohan thought. "Nah!" (A/N: MUAHAHAHAHA!!)  
  
Gohan arrived at the tower, and called out o his father and Vegeta.  
  
Suddenly, the wall to his left exploded, and Vegeta and Goku toppled out.  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! RUN! SAVE YOUR SELF!" Goku cried, and ran into the opposite wall, and he fell over, unconscious.  
  
"NUUUUUUU!! NOT LUCY!!!! WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME?!" Vegeta paused for a moment. "Hey, ya got any sugar coated goods, on ya?!"  
  
Gohan said, "NO! AND YOU CAN'T HAVE ANY EITHER! YOU'VE BEEN A VERY BAD BOY, MR. PRINCE OF THE SAIYANS!!!"  
  
Vegeta's lower lip trembled. "I sorry.....BWAHAHAHAHHA....." and Vegeta went into a temper tantrum.  
  
Gohan was staring like an idiot at this grown man slamming his fists onto the floor, and screaming for his mama.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of green hands grabbed him, and shoved something into his mouth.  
  
"MPHLRO?!?!?" Gohan said, staring at Piccolo, whose arms were weighed down with lotsa sugar stuff. "WHR DOF 'OO CMR FRM?!"  
  
"Don't speak with your mouth full, young man, Aunty Bob will cry!" Piccolo said, stuffing more sugar coated pieces of sugar into his mouth.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"WHERE DID THAT GREEN FREAK GO?!" Chi-Chi screamed, still dangling.  
  
"Would I look good with bangs?" Krillin said, crossing his eyes to attempt to look at his face.  
  
"SHADDUP!!" Chi-Chi said, and kicked him, hard.  
  
Krillin started bawling again. $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"PATTY CAKE, PATTY CAKE, BAKER'S MAN, ALICE IN WONDERLAND! PETER PAN BLEW UP WENDY! I LIKE EGGS 'BECAUSE THEY'RE.....BENDY!!!" was the cry heard across the lookout as Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Goku took turns banging their heads against the wall in rhythm to their chant.  
  
"I feel.....woozy....." Gohan said, and staggered around, then fell on his face.  
  
"Heh.....duckies are blue....." Vegeta said, and fell over.  
  
"ROUGH DIAPERS!!" said Goku, and he fell down.  
  
"Peter piper picked a peck of PICCOLOED peppers....." said piccolo, and HE fell down.  
  
Then is unison, they yelled: "ASHES, ASHES, WE ALL FALL DOWN, HEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEHEEEHEEEHEEEHEEEHEEEHEEE!!!" and they twittered like cute little birds. %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Good god, its nursery rhyme horror!  
  
PREVIEW: The poor woman had just come back from therapy, when..... 


	15. BACK TO SCHOOL!

Hello, all. I know, I know, I take forever to update, and my chapters as of late have been short. I am sorry, and I have been thinking of it. I will try to get up more, but I've been having major writers block, for both fan fiction and my own stories, so please be nice.  
  
Now for some notes to reviewers:  
  
Blackbodian: Yes, I know. Please refrain from using profanity. It makes me feel bad, like I'm doing a crappy job.  
  
SSJ Naomi: Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Like: Finish it now, I'm sick of it and you take forever so I hate you? Or like: Finish it now so I can stop laughing, it hurts?  
  
Aphrodite: WELL! Welcome to the fold of insaneness! I'm flattered, that I am! I hope you enjoy the next couple of chapters!  
  
Okaysie, and to all others, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!! Now, in celebration of my one-year anniversary (not really, but what the whosits!) and getting over 100 reviews, here is my:  
  
LONG CHAPTER-LIKE-THING!!! WOOOHOOO!!!  
  
All four sugar high Z-Fighters were laying on the ground in a sunshine filled meadow, with the birds fluttering, and the deer grazing. It was peaceful.  
  
"Okay, your turn."  
  
"BOOM!!"  
  
"Heh.....no one needed that pole, did they?"  
  
Suddenly, a whole bunch of short, Native Americans from that little annoyance's tribe came running over and said:  
  
"WHO KILLED THAT?!"  
  
"I did. Why? OH GOD! Did I hurt the eco-system by choking an egg on the banks of Plum Creek?!" Gohan said, clasping his hands over his mouth.  
  
All the Native Americans stared.  
  
"Why, Cindy! Your little girl, Gordon, killed a box! You shall have to have a talk with his father!" Piccolo said to Goku.  
  
"From my professional opinion, this is all mass hysteria, brought on by both mental and physical stress on your left leg in December. It's all a 'group hallucination'. I suggest that you all suck a lemon while singing Hats off to You, Queen George, three times, and in Latin," Vegeta said, and sat on the ground to meditate on the reasons of Pudding.  
  
The Tribe shrugged and walked back to their little teepee things. But when they were half way there, the lookout, having its support system desecrated, fell on their village, though no one was hurt. Then they turned, and started chucking arrows at the Z Fighters. (A/N: For anyone who may think I'm being biased out there, I'm not. I'm not, in any way, trying to put Native Americans at some sort of ridicule. I have a friend who is N.A. Thanks.)  
  
"NUUUU! The Putonians are rebelling, King Vegeta!" Goku said.  
  
"Holy cheese on rye, slathered in mayo, topped with some lettuce and tomato, with a tooth pick in the middle, with desert as a piece of pie! Let's get outta here!" Vegeta said, and started to jump away.  
  
"They're gaining on us," screamed Piccolo, jumping harder.  
  
"Oooo, look, a penny!" Gohan said.  
  
"WHERE! GET OFF, YOU ODD GOAT, IT'S MINE!!!" Vegeta said, and punched a tree.  
  
Suddenly, Goku flew past them all and said, "LOOK!! I'M PETER PAN!! WHO WANTS TO BE TINKERBELL?!"  
  
"OH! OH! Pick me!!" Piccolo said, and then said. "Tlinky, tlinky tink!" and flew up next to Goku.  
  
"I'll be Michael, and you can be John!" Said Vegeta, and they all flew off to Satan City.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the ranch, the kindergarten teacher had just gotten back from therapy, when all four Z-Fighters swooped in, and said, "THE MATRIX IS RELODED, SO GO KILL BILL, ELLA WHO'S ALL ENCHANTED AND STUFF!!"  
  
So the teacher walked out of the building, and back to therapy.  
  
"Wha happened to da teachow?" said a little kid.  
  
"She went to a galaxy far, far away, Luke, I am your Father," said Piccolo.  
  
"We'll be teaching you for the remainder of forever, so fly away, young house on the prairie," Gohan said.  
  
Goku burst into tears and said, "They grow up so fast....." *********************************************************************** Okay, I'm done! I hope that one was longer. SEE YA! 


	16. WHAT!

Hiya, dudes! I'm updating! Look! SQUEE! Anyways, this is the final stretch of the story. Weird, huh? And to think, the insanity will soon end…BUT NEVER FEAR! VSC II IS COMMING! All ya need to be is a little patient.

(Gets rather large frying pan thrown at her) OKAY! I KNOW I'VE BEEN FOREVER, BUT I'M JUST GETTING OUT OF MY WRITERS BLOCK!

Reviewers:p

AW, COME ON!

Reviewers: JUST GO! STORY NOW!

No problem!

Ps: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING I MENTION OR REFERR TO!

* * *

Vegeta sat in the corner, with thirteen kindergarteners surrounding him. Piccolo, Goku, and Gohan stood around him, like the President's secret service.

"Now, children," Vegeta started.

"AAAAAAAAAHG!" Goku screeched. "2419!2419! BOGEY AT FOUR O' CLOCK!" and with this, he flung himself in front of Vegeta, as if blocking a bullet, and landed on the floor. "Sir…it…has…been…a…pleasure…working…for…you…look…I'm…dead…duck… pond…"

"Shut up, Lucy, I'm busy brainwashing…" Vegeta said.

"Yes, sir!" Goku said, standing back up.

Vegeta cleared his throat. "Now, children…a very long time ago, before you were born, God made sugar…"

"LUKE I AM YOUR FATHER, DAMMIT!" Piccolo yelled.

"Yes, yes, I'm getting to that. When God made sugar, he destined me, Vegeta, to be the King of it!" Vegeta said, standing and looking all regal.

"What kind of sugar? The sugar in Deoxyrybose Nucleic Acid?" one kindergartener said.

Vegeta blinked. "YODA!"

Piccolo walked over to the kindergartener, and patted her on the head. "That'll do, human, that'll do…"

The kindergartener said, "Huh?"

"Don't question your elders!" Goku yelled at another one.

"SHUT UP, KAREN!" Vegeta said.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Now…seeing as how I'm the king of all sugar, you all have to listen to me, dammit, do you now know you have a mandatory choice on how you have to pick me as your optional king?" Vegeta said.

"Uh…sure…" the kindergarteners said.

"WRONG!" Piccolo said, kicking a stuffed kangaroo across the room. "It was an assassin!"

"Holy Tuna fish, bass, swordfish…uh…GOHST IN THE SHELL!" Goku said, and skipped in a circle with his hands in the air.

"What in the name of pencil lead are you talking about, Barbara!" Vegeta yelled.

"Death to the androids!" Goku said, and blasted a remote-controlled robot. A leg remained. "That thing's tough…" he said, and grabbed a stick and started waving it in defense.

"YOU'LL SHOOT YOUR YER EYE OUT, KID!" Piccolo said, hiding behind a pen.

"RALPHIE!" Vegeta said.

"WHAT?" Piccolo said.

"THE MAGIC STICK ISN'T WORKING!" Goku said.

"What ever shall we do?" Goku said.

"I SAY WE SINK THE TITANIC!" Goku said.

"By George, I do believe that was Tarzan flying around outside…" Goku said.

"HI TARZAN!" Vegeta and Goku said.

"She loves me, she loves me not…" Piccolo said, picking the petals off a stuffed daisy.

The kindergarteners walked out the door.

"My little darlings from heaven have flown off into the big blue hole in the ground…" Vegeta said, sniffing and wiping a tear from his eye.

Suddenly, Cell pops out of nowhere.

"Holy…HOW THE HELL DID I GET HERE?" he said.

Suddenly, Gohan wakes up. "What'd I miss?"

Suddenly, Krystal Fire pops up. "Cell, I say you have to sit here and be tortured by them, because…I AM THE AUTHORESS!" Then she leaves.

"Wha…?" Cell said, his eye twitching.

"AUTHORESS?" Vegeta said.

"MY LIFE IS A SHAM!" Gohan wailed and puts the back of his hand against his forehead.

"You bet it is!" Goku said, patting him on the back reassuringly.

Cell evaporates.

"WHOA!" Goku said.

"What!" Vegeta said.

"I HAVE A TOTAL OF TWO FEET, HOW INCREDIBLE IS THAT!" Goku said.

"CEEEEEEEeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEeeeeeEEEEeeeEEeeEeEeEeeEeeEeeeeeEeEeEelllllllllLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLABRATE GOOD TIMES, COME ON!" Piccolo said, and does the worm. (A/N: holy crap!)

"It's quiet…too quiet…" Gohan says, looking around the room.

Vegeta removes his earplugs.

"DATS BETTER!" Gohan says.

Suddenly, Vegeta stops mid-dance, Goku stops mid-examination of his feet, Gohan stops mid-inhale, and Piccolo stops mid-worm.

Then they all faint.

Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Go the four fallen idiots…with feathered darts in their backs.

Bulma walks in with a Capsule Corp tranquilizer gun at her side, and trunks follows after in a baby carriage.

"God, how did this happen?" she said, looking around the ruined Kindergarten.

Chichi runs in with Krillin in a head-lock, and says, "The sugar! The sugar did it!"

"DON'T HURT MY BALDNESS!" Krillin says.

Bulma aims her tranquilizer at them and fires.

Thunk! Thunk! Go the two OTHER fallen morons.

What will Bulma do now?

Music goes: DUN DUN DAAAAAAAAAAHH!

* * *

What do ya think? R/R, AND I'LL PUT UP THE NEXT—AND LAST CHAP! 


	17. The end

(Krystal Fire comes out in black mourning dress) This is the last chapter of VegetaSugarChaos…never again will we laugh like insane people who belong in a special home for…uh…insane people…

People: (crying hysterically)

Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, and Goku will never again be higher than a freakin' astronaut.

People: (cry more)

UNLESS I MAKE A SEQUEL! WEEEEHAW!

People: WOOOHOOO!

So to all of my loverly reviewers, please tell me if you want me to make a sequel. I have an idea if you do. Now, on with the last chappie!

* * *

Vegeta opened his eyes to see two bright blue orbs staring at him.

"Gah! God woman, must you—OWWW!" Vegeta said, slapping his hand to his head. It was killing him.

"Vegeta, do you have any idea what you've done!" Bulma shrieked.

"I did something? Oh god…why does everything look blue…?" Vegeta said, looking around, dazed.

"You tell me, mister Saiyan-no-Ouji! (A/N: means prince of the Saiyans) Or should I say…Cow-no-Ouji! OR Sugar-no-Ouji!" Bulma barked.

"Actually, I do believe I was the king…" Vegeta said.

"You're such an IDIOT!" Bulma said.

On the couch, baby Trunks said, "Uh-bluh-bluh-bluh…idiot…"

Bulma squealed. "Trunks said his first word!"

"Who?"

"Idiot! Idiot! IDIOT!" Trunks babbled happily.

"That's right, Trunksie-Wunksie! Stupid Daddy's an idiot!" Bulma cooed.

Vegeta glared. "Woman, I am not am idiot!" He glared some more. "What did I do again?"

Bulma sweat dropped. "Uh…you may want to remember those breathing exercises I told you about while I'm telling you this…"

Meanwhile, at Goku's House…

"GOKU, GOHAN! YOU'RE NEVER LEAVING THE HOUSE AGAIN! EVER! I'M GOING TO SET UP FORCE FEILDS ALL AROUND IT!" Chichi screamed as she chucked every imaginable object in their direction.

"I didn't mean to!" Goku said desperately.

"I WAS AMBUSHED, I SWEAR!" Gohan pleaded.

"YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL! HOW DARE YOU! HOUSE ARREST! **_HOUSE ARREST!_**" Chichi said insanely.

"Run, Gohan, run!" Goku said, and escaped through the front door, Gohan in tow. They flew over to the lookout, quite forgetting that they blew it up.

"Ooops…"

In Piccolo's situation…

Piccolo sat under his waterfall of meditation, doing his breathing exercises.

"Just breathe and forget…breath and it will all go away…." He thought lamely.

In Krillin's case….

Krillin woke up and said, "BALD!"

"Shut up, Krillin!" Roshi said, and threw something large and heavy at him, like a couch.

Krillin passed out again.

Back to Veggie…

"WHAT!" Vegeta roared.

"Remember the breathing exercises!" Bulma said.

"I…I'll never leave the house again…" Vegeta said.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous…" Bulma said. "Everyone will forget about it in a week!"

Vegeta gave her a look.

"Okay, maybe a little longer, but don't worry, later on, you'll look back and laugh at this!" Bulma said.

Krystal Fire pops into the room. "JUST LIKE ALL MY READERS DID! MUAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAAA!" Then she left.

Bulma: 0o

Vegeta: OO… .

"This is bad…" Bulma said.

Vegeta just went to his happy place.

THE END!

…

…

…

…

OR IS IT!

Music goes: DUN DUN _DAAAAAAAAAAAH?_

The end! Did you like it? Should there be a sequel? TELL ME! SEE YA LATER!


End file.
